Traditionally, doctors, chiropractors and other professional therapists have used power-operated massagers to give treatment that involves manipulation of body structures. Therapy of this type has been found particularly effective in treating muscle tension and fatigue, for example in athletes. In recent times, power-operated body massagers for home use, have come into vogue.